


Quite Nice For A Rainy Day

by indigorose50



Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Gift Fic, Rare Pairings, Romance, schemes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: All Bessie wants is some peace and quiet for once. Robbie might have an idea.





	Quite Nice For A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe this is the first Bessie/Robbie fic on AO3 :| So why can't I find another one.
> 
> This is for acid-cuppa-tea on tumblr! Happy birthday! Hope you enjoy your requested fic~
> 
> Also I wrote this with [this piece of fan art](https://iwishiwasn-t.tumblr.com/post/162311559869/honestly-i-always-thought-these-two-would-be-cute) at the back of my mind as inspiration so check it out! It's super cute ^^

Bessie had just wanted to go for a walk. Just a simple walk on her lunch break; calming, with plenty of introspection, and nothing but the warm sun for company.

Which, in Lazytown, was not possible.

“STINGY TOSS ME THE BALL!”

“No! It’s _my_ ball!”

“Run faster, Pixel! Ziggy’s right behind you!”

“YEAH! I’m gonna WIN!”

The children’s voices echoed from the playground. Bessie covered her ears as she passed by. Another quiet afternoon gone. It was nice that Sportacus had inspired the kids to play more, but she missed the stillness sometimes.

With a resigned sigh, she made her way to the other side of the park where the voices didn’t carry as loudly. Her heels sank slightly in the soft earth as she found a nice tree to relax under. She sat down, back to the trunk, and closed her eyes.

“Is it getting to you, too?”

Bessie jumped, looking around, “Who’s there?” She cried in alarm.

She heard a whistle and looked up. Just above her, lounging on a low branch, was Robbie Rotten. He waved, a scowl on his face. Perplexed, she waved back.

“What are you doing up there?” She asked.

“That ridiculous kitten kept curling up in my lap while I was trying to nap. So I went up here to get away,” Robbie explained.

“Couldn’t you just go home and sleep?”

“I may not like _flipping_ and _jumping_ but I do like being outside every once in a while,” Robbie raised an eyebrow, “What are _you_ doing down there?”

Bessie crossed her legs like a proper lady and settled her hands in her lap, “I like getting away from Town Hall on my breaks.”

“But why come all the way out _here_?”

“Because…” She bit her lip, “Sometimes town is too loud.”

“I knew it!” He gave a buck toothed grin and jumped down next to her. “The noise is getting to _you_ , too!”

“Well— I— I-is it so wrong to want peace and quiet every once in a while?!” Bessie blurted out.

“Nope!”

“It’s wonderful that they’re so happy but do they have to _yell_ so much?”

“Exactly!”

“The outdoors doesn’t belong _just_ to the children! Some of us want a nice picnic lunch or to walk without tripping over a skateboard or just garden without having to suffer though sports going on in the background!”

As she ranted, Robbie sat beside her with a genuine smile. It felt nice to say all these thoughts out loud to someone who shared her opinion. Milford just waved away her complaints and told her it was good for the kids. Having Robbie beside her, nodding at her every word, was refreshing. Therapeutic.

“— and if I wake up with one more Frisbee through my window I’m going to _scream_!” Bessie finished. She settled back against the tree again, flush from her outpour of pent-up frustration.

“You know,” Robbie began after a moment, “I have a plan that will make the town kid-free for the rest of the afternoon. But it requires two people.”

Bessie shifted away an inch, “I don’t want to hurt the children. Or Sportacus.”

“When I have I ever hurt the brats? And don’t worry about Sportadork. No one will be in any danger so he’ll have no need to flip down from his flying death trap.” Robbie held out his hand, “Just for one afternoon. All the peace and quiet you want.”

Bessie looked between the hand and Robbie’s face. He seemed genuine, and an afternoon without kids _did_ sound nice…

She reached out and took his hand in a firm grip, “Alright, I’ll help you.”

Robbie grinned, “Excellent.” He got to his feet. Since he was still holding her hand, Bessie was forced to stand as well. “We’ll need to get you a disguise! And you’ll need a camera. We’ll have to act fast before—”

“Um, Robbie?” Bessie’s face turned red. This was the closest she had ever been to Robbie Rotten. She was a little flustered. “Um, my hand?”

Robbie looked down, “Ah!” He ripped his hand away, rubbing it like it was injured. He cleared his throat, “Anyway!” He began marching back towards his lair.

Still blushing, Bessie followed.

* * *

“Oh chiiiildrennn!”

All the kids stopped when they heard Bessie’s voice. Pixel looked around, but couldn’t see her.

“Ms. Busybody?” Stephanie called, also turning in place, “Where are you?”

“Never mind that!” Bessie said from _wherever_ she was. Stingy and Trixie traded a confused look. “It’s passed noon! It’s time you all had lunch!”  

Ziggy smiled, “Great idea! I’m _starving_!”

“We _have_ been playing for a while…” Stephanie admitted, still confused.

“We could eat at my house?” Pixel suggested, “I have the first season of Spiderman we could watch while we eat!”

The other’s cheered at that idea and followed Pixel into his house. They made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and munched on apples as they watched the show.

After a few episodes, Stingy happened to glance out the window, “Hey! It’s raining!”

Everyone looked over to see rain lashing against the window. There were a few flashes of lighting as well. Ziggy squeaked and hid behind Stephanie.

“That’s funny,” Pixel said, pulling out his phone, “I don’t remember them saying it was supposed to rain today…” He pulled up his weather app and the kids gathered around to check with him.

Instead of the usual forecast screen, a video popped up. In it, a woman with black hair wearing a long purple dress stood in front of a map of Lazytown. The word LIVE in bright red letters was blinking in the corner.

The woman was silent for a second, staring at something off camera. Then a voice hissed “ _Go_ ” and she turned to face the camera. “H-hello! I’m, uh, Blessyou Busyton with the weather.” She gestured behind her, “As you can see, there will be a thunderstorm this afternoon. The roads are not safe for travel. It is recommended that you stay inside.”

Trixie checked out the window again, “It doesn’t look _so_ bad.”

As she spoke, light flooded the room and thunder cracked through town. Ziggy wrapped his arms around his head and buried his face into Stephanie’s shoulder. Trixie shut the curtains.

Blessyou Busyton cleared her throat, “So stay inside for the rest of the afternoon, everyone! Stay safe! This had been the afternoon weather report!” She moved forward and reached toward the camera. Then the video cut out.

Pixel stuffed his phone away. “Well guys, I guess we’re stuck in here for the day.”

“But what should we _do_?” Stingy asked.

Ziggy finally lowered his arms, looking sheepish, “We could keep watching Spiderman?”

“That’s a good idea!” Trixie jumped over the back of the couch to sit beside Stephanie, “I wanna watch him beat up Green Goblin some more!”

Stephanie frowned, not happy with having to stay inside all day. But it was raining really hard. And that weather lady _had_ said it was dangerous.

She leaned forward to grab the remote. “What episode were we on?”

* * *

Bessie came out of her house with a bright grin, tearing off the wig Robbie had given her and running towards Pixel’s house. Robbie stood beside it with a complex looking machine. It looked like a thick garden hose, with lots of buttons and knobs; and it was pointed at Pixel’s windows.

“It worked!” She said as she ran towards him. He turned toward her, an equally excited smile on his face. Without thinking, she leapt into his arms. He caught her and spun with her effortlessly, the pair of them giggling.

After a moment they came to their senses. Robbie put Bessie down and shuffled his feet awkwardly. “We should go. Don’t want the brats to hear us.”

Bessie nodded, feeling just as awkward as Robbie looked. The two walked away towards the center of town. Robbie did a twirl with his arms outstretched, “Ahhhh. _Sweet_ silence.”

Bessie closed her eyes and sighed. It really _was_ silent. No balls bouncing on pavement, no yelling, no screech of bike tires. Just blessed _quiet_.

“This is so _wonderful_ ,” She sighed. She opened her eyes and caught Robbie staring at her, a soft smile on his face. When their eyes met, he looked away. Was he blushing? Was _she_ blushing?! “W-well! I expect you’ll want to spend your quiet time alone. I’ll just go and—”

“Actually!” Robbie cried suddenly. Bessie clamped her mouth shut, watching him. Robbie opened and closed his own mouth a few times before saying, “Uh, I mean. How about we spend this time together? You mentioned a picnic before and I haven’t really eaten today so…”

That sounded so close to a date it made Bessie’s heart flutter. That was new. Since when did she see Robbie like that?

“Wait, you haven’t _eaten_ today?” Bessie said in alarm. Robbie shrugged. “That settles it! Come here, you!” She grabbed his hand and started leading him towards her house, “We’re going to get you _fed_. No buts!” She snapped when he tried to speak.

Bessie dragged Robbie to her house, made him carry two large picnic baskets as well as the blanket, changed out of her purple dress, and lead them over to a grassy spot in the park.

“I have sandwiches, chips, crackers, cheese, cookies, soda, and my famous vanilla cake!” Bessie said, settling on the blanket and taking food out of the baskets.

Robbie was drooling at this point, eyes on the cake. “Why do you have so many sweets?!”

Bessie huffed, “You think _you’re_ the only one in town with a sweet tooth? The kids have all been so good about eating healthy. I would hate to derail that. Besides, I don’t really feel like sharing some days.”

“But you don’t mind sharing with _me_?”

“Of course not!”

That blush was back on Robbie’s face. Bessie pretended not to notice.

The two chatted amiably for a few hours. It was the most time Bessie had ever spent with Robbie. He was funnier than she thought he would be, and kinder. She asked him about the weather-hose contraption and his whole face lit up. Apparently he loved talking about his inventions. She relished excitement he was displaying, sure that not many other people in town got to experience this side of the villain. He wasn’t very neat and she chastised him more than once for not using a napkin, but overall it was a pleasant picnic.

After a while, the talking died down and they merely sat next to one another, soaking in the quiet of the town. “This is nice,” Robbie said softly, staring around the otherwise empty park.

“Thanks to your genius plan, yes,” Bessie agreed, leaning against Robbie’s shoulder slightly. She didn’t look at him, instead keeping her eyes on the clouds, but she felt him tense up.

“I-if you ever, um, need time away again,” Robbie stuttered out, “You could c-come visit me in my lair, if you want. It’s usually pretty quiet down there. When I remember to turn the speakers off.”

Giggling, Bessie turned to properly look up at Robbie. His whole face was bright red and he was staring resolutely down at his soda can. Bessie couldn’t resist. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Robbie let out a small squeak and clapped his hands over his face. An affection comment was on the tip of Bessie’s tongue but at that moment, something blue flipped over both their heads. Robbie let out another much louder squeak.

“ _There_ you are, Bessie!” Sportacus said with a cheerful grin.

“Sportacus!” Bessie pressed her palm into her chest, “Don’t _do_ that to people!”

 “Sorry.”

“What do you _want_ , Sportscare?!” Robbie snapped. Bessie was amused to see he was still pink.

Sportacus put his hands on his hips, “Milford asked me to look for you, Bessie. He said you went on your lunch break and did not come back.”

Bessie had honestly and completely forgotten that she was technically way over her lunch hour. She jumped to her feet. “That _man_ ,” she grumbled, starting to gather up the extra food into the picnic baskets, “ _All_ he had to do was look _outside_ and he would find me. I better get back to him. Goodness knows what would happen if I were to leave him alone the _whole_ day.”

Sportacus moved to help her clean up but Robbie was quicker. He all but elbowed Sportacus out of the way and began picking up the plates and napkins. With a smirk, Sportacus stepped away.

Once the area was clear and the blanket rolled up, Bessie made her way home, both boys in tow.

“By the way,” Sportacus began as Bessie and Robbie tossed the picnic supplies on the kitchen table, “have either of you see the kids? They are not outside playing.”

Robbie’s eyes went wide and he cut his eyes to Bessie, which was _such_ an incriminating move. How was Robbie “Villain Number 1” with a poker face like _that_?

“You know how children are, Sportacus,” Bessie said as they left the house, “Playing nonstop one day and the next wanting nothing to do with sports.” She tapped a finger to her chin, “Now that I think about it, they did mention a show they wanted to watch over lunch. Perhaps they got too distracted to go outside again.”

Robbie gave her a shocked, almost scandalized look behind Sportacus’ back. Bessie sent him a wink.

Sportacus sighed, missing their silent conversation, “There is nothing wrong with a break but the whole afternoon? It’s so nice out. I’m going to pay them a visit.”

Bessie nodded, “I should get back to work.”

Robbie crossed his arms, “And I have… places to be too.”

The three went their separate ways. Before she went too far, Bessie turned back and called, “Thank you for the invitation, Robbie! See you later!”

She kept walking, giggling to herself as the sound of Robbie nervously trying to respond floated over to her.

* * *

A few days later, Bessie opened her front door to find Robbie standing on her welcome mat. He was holding a small bouquet of deep blue cornflowers and smiling up at her sheepishly.

“I have another plan,” he said, “Would you care to join me for a _quiet_ walk around town this afternoon?” He held out his hand.

Bessie smirked and took it. To her surprise and delight, Robbie leaned forward and kissed the back of her hand.

“It’s a date,” She found herself saying, “What’s your plan?”  


End file.
